The patent art is replete with golf putters of various shapes and attributes. The large majority of putters have flat metal faces. Occasionally hard metal inserts have been built into the face to provide for longer wear and a durable smooth flat surface which meets the ball.
In our experience we have detected a tendency of the ball to skid or wobble as it leaves the smooth metal putter face. Both the skid and wobble exacerbate the errant tendency of the ball leaving the putter when it has not been struck true. As a result, metal-faced putters are more apt to stray from the proper line between putter and cup.
An object of the present invention is to produce a putter having a plastic insert which reduces skid and wobble.
It is a further object to provide a putter having improved "feel", that is, a cushioned feel whether the golfer is using a balata ball or a surlyn-covered golf ball. By the same token, it is an object to prolong the contact between ball and putter face for more accurate control of the ball path.